The Marvel Girl: Kids Next Door Fugitives
by The Daniel Jackson-2001
Summary: In this Marvel/KND crossover, a female 11 yr. old operative, Carol Danvers, is infected by alien radiation and goes to her friend for help.


_Welcome to the Kids Next Door Archives. The Archives store information of past and important events in KND history. The following was just recently and one of the biggest mission in the Kids Next Door. It is about two fugitives who disobeyed orders from global command. Two fugitives who remained on the run for a few months now._

_In 2008, two KND operatives who were also friends became fugitives of the organization. One of the two, Carol Danvers, got infected by alien radiation. When the science nerds wanted to experiment on her, she refused. That was an order, not a question. When Global Command wanted to hunt her down, she turned to her friend Abby Lincoln for help. Carol and Abby ran away and still remain KND fugitives. Why did they disobey and if they'll get caught for treason someday, we'll never know._

What happened to the two of them, it has two months since they failed to capture the two of them. Numbuh 60 was watching the video. He was upset that he lost the "traitors". The radiation inside Carol would have been a major breakthrough in KND history, it could have been used to make very powerful weapons. The KND failed to capture them, as a result, hell was paid. He threw his drink at the computer screen and it brook. He was beyond enraged.

"How?" He asked himself. "How did I lose those criminals?" He facepalms himself, so enraged he faints. When the KND nearly got them they just somehow disappeared, like magic. Some mysterious light picked them up and beamed into nowhere. Numbuh 86 never forgave anyone within the KND security operations, even girls.

* * *

In a quadrant of the Milky Way Galaxy, far far away from Earth is a medium-size starship moving at a slow speed. It is controlled by the farflung Brotherhood of the Badoon, cold blooded males from a species of lizard like humanoids. It's carrying 5 spies and 6 crewmembers from the brotherhood, working undercover by spying on the Kree empire. The brotherhood wants to know how to use Kree technology to build their own empire. These five Badoons managed to steal some of it, including weapons, space gear, and a computer that can put the Kree super intelligence under their control. Waiting to report to their leader, their ships radar picks up a flying object, a tiny spaceship.

"Commander Oog!" yells one Badoon, reporting to his superior about the object. "Tiny spacecraft, dead ahead!"

"Very well then." mocks the ship's commander. "Fire at..." Before he can even finish, the tiny craft fires upon the Badoon ship, causing the crew to panic.

"What are you doing you fools?!" Screams Commander Oog. "Battlestations! Now!"

The Badoons run for the weapons or to the control panel, but they freeze at the sight of four beings teleporting onboard their ship. One of them is a girl who looks around age 12, she is wearing clothing that is all black and is carrying a large sword. He literally looks exactly human, except the fact that her skin color and hair color is green. Her name is Gamora, daughter of the bastard tyrant Thanos of Titan. The one next to her is a raccoon holding a machine gun. His name is Rocket and he is a technological genius, he was an experiment from his home world. Rocket was formerly a thug, working with an old friend of his. Rocket also smart mouths everyone he knows, and he does talk. The other two are Abby Lincoln, and Carol Danvers, now known as "the Marvel Girl" or "Ms. Marvel". Abby and Carol are the two girls who disobeyed orders to save Carol from becoming a KND science nerd experiment. The both of them were veterans within the organization, Abby a skilled fighter and Carol a test pilot for KND ships. The four of them, along with a few others, are known as the Guardians of the Galaxy.

"Battlestations fools!" Yells Commander Oog at his fellow Badoons, as picks up a sword to use for combat, the Badoons engage in a fight against the four newcomers. Gamora and Oog engage at a sword fight. Oog slightly cuts Gamora on her left cheek. Enraged, Gamora raises her sword and swings at Oog, killing him instantly.

"Come at me you idiots!" Yells Rocket at three Badoon crewmembers as they get their guns and point them at Rocket. Rocket quickly switches his gun from stun to kill and fires at the three Badoons before they can even touch him. Another Badoon tries to attack Rocket from behind, Abby thinking quickly jump kicks the Badoon and the reptile like creature fall unconscious.

A Badoon runs from the commotion but freezes in fear as a giant man-like tree appears out of nowhere, right in front of him.

The tree picks up his arm and yells, "I am Groot!" Groot swings his fist painfully at the Badoon. The Badoon ship itself, has turned into a hellish battleground.

Another Badoon tries to get to an escape pod, this time carrying Kree technology, running as fast as he can.

"Must report this to Supreme Commander Drang, immediately!" He thought

Before he can even reach it, two more of the attackers beam right in front of him. One of them is Drax the Destroyer. Drax was formerly a human from planet Earth, once known as Arthur Douglass. He and his family were attacked by Thanos, who thought they saw him. His daughter Heather did survive and was adopted and raised by Thanos' father Mentor. Mentor also somehow captured Arthur's spirit and puts his consciousness in an android. Drax has joined the Guardians in order to get revenge against Thanos. The other one is Peter Jason Quill; half human, half Spatoi. Peter is the 14 year old leader of the Guardians, his father is J'son, leader of the Spartax empire. Wanting to defend his home galaxy, Peter assumes the mantle of Star-Lord, an intergalactic police officer, that is also way the Guardians were formed.

"Who are you?!" Demands the Badoon.

"Were the Guardians of the entire freaking Galaxy!" Responds Peter, as he picks up his gun and kills the Badoon.

The Guardians defeat the Badoon, after the battle, Peter contacts the Guardians' craft through a walkie-talkie like communtercater.

"This is Peter Quill to Rick Rider,we defeated the Badoon, over."

"Rick Rider to Peter Quill, I beam aboard in a second, over."

* * *

Abby stairs out into space, literally. She saved a friend from becoming a KND science nerd guinea pig and now is apart of an intergalactic superhero team. She is having a good time, but wonders how it got it this. That is her main question.


End file.
